


Found family

by Jinx-Jade (Trial_and_Error)



Series: Maribat March 2021 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Gen, Magic, godess Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trial_and_Error/pseuds/Jinx-Jade
Summary: Tim heard a legend while running on about thirty-five minutes of sleep for the whole week.As a result, Tim decided to take one of the private jets and fly to a small village in Tibet.
Series: Maribat March 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188773
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	Found family

This had all started due to Tim hearing a legend while running on about thirty-five minutes of sleep for the whole week. As a result, Tim decided to take one of the private jets and fly to a small village in Tibet.

According to the locals, there was some kind of deity that lived at the top of the mountain. To get there one must hike for a total of seven days. Regardless of your age or stamina, the amount of time it would take to reach the top is always seven days.

They claimed that if you could make it to the top, then the deity will grant you one wish. The locals called the wish ‘The Deity’s Miraculi'. This was what they had always been called time and time again. No one knows exactly when the deity started living up on the mountain. The villagers simply knew that they could climb the mountain and make a wish.

They also explained that only about seventeen people have ever made it to the top of the mountain and received a wish. Most who tried to make the journey either died, turned back due to the difficulty of the trail, or the deity refused to grant their wish.

It was from these seventeen people that the villagers learned the rules of the deity’s miraculi.

Rule one, if you didn’t bring enough food and water to make the trip, then turn back. What little food and water you can find on the mountain is poisonous and known to cause some of the most painful deaths.

Rule two, make it to the top of the mountain alive. According to all that tried, the trial is torture. The dark forest as the locals called it, was full of all sorts of unusual and terrifying creatures.

Rule three, you must make the trip alone. Six travelers had come down the mountain after having reached the top receiving no wish. They cursed out the deity for not giving them what they were owed for the torture they endured to climb their cruel and evil mountain.

“I owe you nothing, for you have failed my test.” The deity had started with a booming voice that could be heard at the base of the mountain. Simply informing them to, “Come back alone next.”

Rule four, you only get one chance to state what you wish for. The first thing you say you want after the deity asks for your wish is what you’ll get. There is no “wait I meant…” “Actually I want...” “...Or maybe…”. What you say is what you get.

Rule five, Be very specific about what you wish for. If your wish doesn’t have enough details then the deity will take creative liberties with it.

Rule six, you may only make one wish. This rule was self-explanatory.

Rule seven, the deity has the right to deny any of the wishes made. They don’t explain why they choose to, just simply denying the wish.

Finally, the deity’s last rule.

Rule eight, you may not kill on the deity’s mountain, be it animal or human. If you do then you shall fallow the deceased into the afterlife. Your death being far more painful than there’s.

So here Tim stood. At the bottom of the deity’s mountain, ready for the seven-day hike ahead of him.

The first day wasn’t what he had been expecting. From all the tales he had heard, Tim was half expecting to be attacked the moment he entered the forest. Instead, he simply enjoyed the peaceful hike. Taking as many pictures as he could of the different plants. It had been a while since he was not consumed with an extensive amount of workload and free to just take some pictures as he used to in his youth.

On the second day, Tim finally saw some animals. At first, he freaked out. These were not normal animals. They seemed to be creatures of some magical descent. They all turned to Tim as if about to attack when he had started freaking out. Only for the creatures to seem confused when Tim named them all from different mythologies. He’s a bit of a nerd when it comes to myths. Similar to how Jason is with classical literature. Sue him. It’s not like he can’t afford it.

The creatures were a bit wary of Tim but seemed to relax as time went on. Tim was enjoying the time he spent taking pictures of all different kinds of things that he would probably only show to Alfred.

At the end of the seventh day, Tim was in front of a shrine of some sort. There was a thirteen or fourteen-year-old kid standing next to the shrine looking at him.

“What is your wish?” The child questions.

All Tim could do was stare. This was the deity? She was just a child.

‘If this is the deity then that means my theory was right.’ Tim thought to himself. ‘You don’t have to hike the entire time. The journey takes seven days no matter what you do.’

“Your wish?” the child questioned once again.

“Oh, uh, sorry I didn’t have anything I desired before coming here,” Tim informs them.

“You didn’t come here for the wish?” The child seems confused now.

“Nope. This hike was a random idea I thought up while being a bit sleep deprived.” Tim says, making the child burst out into laughter.

Tim smiled at that. “So what’s your name?” Tim asked. The poor child simply looked shocked at the question.

“My name? It’s been a while since anyone wanted to know it.” the child muses out loud.

“My name is Timothy Drake-Wayne, and I’m twenty-eight years old,” Tim says with a smile towards the little kid. “Now it’s your turn.”

“I’m Marinette, commonly known as the Priestess of the Miraculi.” the deity, Marinette says with a small smile. “Oh! I’m also ten years old.”

Tim looked at Marinette. “You know, it seems pretty lonely to be up here with the beautiful view all by yourself.” Tim chuckled to himself, shaking his head in amusement.

“My dad, well, my adopted dad, had a habit of picking up kids in need with black hair and blue eyes.” The look on Tim’s face softened as he crouched down to Marinette’s level.

“While the sights here are beautiful, and the wildlife and creatures are fascinating, I was all alone on this mountain. It may have been for only a week, but I started to miss my family.”

“I would bet my life that you’re lonely up here as well. You make others go into isolation so that they know how it feels, don’t you? The wish is most likely plain magic. So why stay up here all alone?”

Marinette shifts from one foot to the other a few times before answering. “Because I have nowhere else to go and no one waiting for me anywhere.”

Tim gives her a weak smile. “Then it’s a good thing my dad’s adoption habits seem to be contagious.”


End file.
